The present invention relates generally to the field of latching mechanisms and more particularly to such mechanisms used for attaching handlebars to lawn and yard implements.
Lawn and yard implements such as that disclosed in my co-pending parent application, Ser. No. 716,132, and other such implements, are often too bulky for storage unless some mechanism is available by which the handlebar may be removed and stored separately. The problem, however, is obtaining such a mechanism that is sturdy and reliable. The vibration from powered implements often works prior forms of latching mechanisms loose. Further, substantial forces may be applied through a handlebar, requiring that the associated latching mechanism be capable of handling the forces while remaining securely latched.